Volume 66
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 65 |- !Next volume: |Volume 67 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 66 was released on November 18, 2009 in Japan. Cast |} Red Wall Case Anime Episode 558-561: The Mansion of Death and the Red Wall 'File 686 - Wonderful Bait ' 'People ' Sakura Girl Case Anime Episode 568~569: Inspector Shiratori, Memories of the Cherry Blossom 'File 687 - Memories ' At the theatres, the Detective Boys run into Shiratori who is depressed Sato's affection is being directed at Takagi. Shiratori reveals that he is bind to Sato because of an encounter he had with her in the past. Shiratori explains Sato as a young girl stood up to two thieves by herself. Shiratori helps her stop the thieves and in return receives from her a drink with paper folded sakura. Conan questions whether that girl was actually Sato as their personalities differ greatly. During the movie, Shiratori runs into a woman named Nami Kasakura who offers him a drink with paper folded sakuras causing Shiratori to consider the possibility she was the girl in the past. After the movie, Kasakura tells Shiratori she is being stalked and asks him to investigate. At her apartment, Kasakura's boyfriend is found dead. 'File 688 - Sakura Falls ' After finding Kasakura's boyfriend dead, Inspector Megure comes to the apartment while Takagi checks the movie theatre. Shiratori calls Takagi to bring the bottle to the apartment. Before Shiratori calls Takagi, he checks the cabinet in the kitchen. This brings Kasakura to be the criminal. 'File 689 - Blooming Sakura ' 'People ' Haunted Warehouse Case Anime Episode 571~572: Battle of the Haunted Warehouse's Treasure 'File 690 - The Haunted Warehouse ' Shiratori tells Kobayashi that a stealer is near the elementary. Conan and the Detective Boys are curious because Shiratori was in unit 1 that handles murder cases, but Haibara tells that Shiratori and Kobayashi are soulmates. Then Mitsuhiko tells that a warehouse monster that eats treasure. The Detective Boys investigate the warehouse and Conan found a fountain of treasure inside the warehouse. But when he open it, its empty. 'File 691 - Conan vs. The Detective Boys ' 'File 692 - The Secret of the Warehouse ' Hide= |-|Show= Conan and Inspector Momose found the culprit of recent jewlery and antique robberies. He was the gardener hired by the warehouse owner. 'People ' Kazuha's Charm Case Anime Episode 573~574: The Whereabouts of the Embarrassing Charm 'File 693 - The Charm Recovery Operation! ' 'File 694 - The Greatest Game ' 'File 695 - Ill-Tempered ' 'People ' Goth-Loli Case Anime Episode 575~576: The Alibi of the Black Dress 'File 696 - Gothic Lolita ' 'People ' See also *Manga *Volume 61-70 *Detective Conan References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes